


爱卡aika

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	爱卡aika

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

爱卡aika

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://aikayo.lofter.com/)  


#  [爱卡aika](https://aikayo.lofter.com/)

没有炬火，我便当那炬火；  
出了太阳，我便赞美太阳。  
若当不成炬火，便做那萤火，  
在黑暗中和万千萤火一起，发那一点点光。  
用产出表达热爱，行动胜过语言。  
“喜欢自己，是快乐的第一步。”

  * [RPS有声书电台](https://aikayo.lofter.com/youshengshu)
  * [有事私信很好勾搭](https://www.lofter.com/message/aikayo)
  * [向我推文](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/aikayo/new)
  * [归档](https://aikayo.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://aikayo.lofter.com/rss)



[09](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c999d5a4)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c999d5a4)

您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。

**【朱白|动态字幕论坛体】《热搜上是个啥玩意儿？》-第3期-“今天的龙哥不一样”**

呕心沥血制作的动态字幕版论坛体有声《热搜上是个啥玩意儿？》-第3期出炉了！！

没错今天依旧是斥巨资（bushi）渲染的动态字幕版！！~

快来继续和坛友们愉快吃瓜吧！！！

本期直达：[微博](https://weibo.com/6346441490/J5SI8s2Br?from=page_1005056346441490_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)/[B站](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1M5411W7rn/)/[网易电台](https://music.163.com/program?id=2067521114)/[喜马电台](https://www.ximalaya.com/youshengshu/28839500/305895764)

【做这个系列真的花费了非常多的时间精力，真的真的是不容错过的精彩作品， **如果听完不知道说什么的话也可以发个小表情呀！~让我知道有人在看也是很开心的！！么么么哒！！** 】

前期回顾：

[热搜上是个啥玩意儿-01-那个那个谁，上热搜了？](http://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9920d36)

[热搜上是个啥玩意儿-02-“TA会有多幸运”](http://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c997df16)

作者： [@随便写写](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=540523644)

主播： [@爱卡aika](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=520568385)

原文：[O网页链接 ](https://suibianxiexie559.lofter.com/post/2037bc7c_1c9043a0e)

  
[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 巍澜衍生](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)  


  
[评论(10)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c999d5a4)  
[热度(170)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c999d5a4)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c999d5a4)

[09](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c998d1a6)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c998d1a6)

您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。

**【教程】8分钟教你如何批量将LOFTER的文章导入AO3**   


这两天由于你懂得的原因，大家纷纷都在寻找备份lofter文章的基地，今天下午的时候AO3的官博发了一篇[ **文字教程**](https://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404513568962772997)，具体讲解了如何将lofter的博客导入AO3。

因为有一些姐妹对于AO3的界面还不太熟悉，也不太清楚导入后的效果，包括视频是否可以导入、图片是否可以导入等等，所以花时间制作了一期教程，详细演示了如何进行导入的操作以及导入的效果，希望能够帮到有需求的姐妹。

[B站也传了一份，](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1og4y1i75p/)以免画面太小看不清❤

如何备份LOFTER并导入新账号，视频教程见：

[ **3min教你用LOFTER备份导出/建立子博/导入/拉黑/屏蔽** ](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c8ec80bb)   


AO3的基本操作，视频教程见：

**[【边嗑CP边学网站系列】AO3的基本使用方法——读者篇](http://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c8f1e462) **   


其他教程见 **[【目录和答疑】](http://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c90b3e69)**

ao3现阶段的 **登录方法** 这里不做介绍，请自行搜索哦，笔芯❤  


ps：由于在导入AO3时需要用到文章的lof链接，因此对于作品比较多的作者来说，导入前的准备工作很繁琐。 [@目录整理bot](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=835149591) 收录的各位文手老师（无论是待发布还是已发布），你们的lofter作品链接我这里都有备份储存，如需批量导入AO3，可以私信联系我发送链接汇总。

其他镇魂圈的文手老师，如果作品数量>30或者作品章节较多、逐个复制不便，也可以私信联系我，我会整理汇总链接发送。

  


  
[● ao3](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/ao3)[● lofter](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/lofter)[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(66)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c998d1a6)  
[热度(1347)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c998d1a6)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c998d1a6)

[08](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c997df16)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c997df16)

您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。

**【朱白|动态字幕论坛体】《热搜上是个啥玩意儿？》-第2期-“TA会有多幸运”？？？**

呕心沥血制作的动态字幕版论坛体有声《热搜上是个啥玩意儿？》-第二期出炉了！！！

这个系列真的太棒了以至于我实在是很想做成动态字幕版本！

认认真真学习了AE软件和字幕插件终于制作完成以后，发现我的破电脑根本渲染不出来（慢的一批卡的上天）所以斥巨资（bushi）到t-b上请别人代渲染的......真的太不容易了（都是按分钟收费啊跪了）！！！！

快来评论弹幕安慰一下我受伤的心（qian）灵（bao）吧！！不要错过这篇精彩作品哇！

上期回顾：[第一期](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1JZ4y1W7wF/)

作者： [@随便写写](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=540523644)

主播： [@爱卡aika](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=520568385)

原文：[O网页链接 ](https://suibianxiexie559.lofter.com/post/2037bc7c_1c902cd7c)  


  
[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(14)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c997df16)  
[热度(217)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c997df16)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c997df16)

[08](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c996dc5e)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c996dc5e)

##  [【日常发布平台汇总】](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c996dc5e)

**私信和提问箱都有接到关于可以在其他哪些地方听到有声或找到我的提问，简单罗列一下。** ps：顺便借此问一下，昨晚我本来准备更新，第一次用AE吭哧吭哧做完视频以后，导出速度慢到我想上天，请问有什么靠谱加速办法吗，感激！！！

**❤LOFTER：** [ **@爱卡aika** ](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=520568385) **+** [ **@目录整理bot** ](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=835149591)

****[@爱卡aika](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=520568385) **主要更新 糖点/有声/推文/同人：**

[-](https://www.lofter.com/collection/aikayo/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=338061)[居北史记系列](https://www.lofter.com/collection/aikayo/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=1460161)（居北糖点+居北新闻周刊）

-[RPS短篇有声书](https://www.lofter.com/collection/aikayo/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=338061)（连载见单独合集）

-[朱白宇龙巍澜推文系列](https://www.lofter.com/collection/aikayo/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=1383760)  


-[边嗑CP边学软件系列](https://www.lofter.com/collection/aikayo/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=5406872)

-[朱白同人文](https://www.lofter.com/collection/aikayo/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=604109)

[ **@目录整理bot** ](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=835149591) **主要更新：**   


[-文手作品目录](https://www.lofter.com/collection/muluzhengli/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=5194334)

[-画手作品目录](https://www.lofter.com/collection/muluzhengli/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=5650659)

[-时间线目录](https://www.lofter.com/collection/muluzhengli/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=5665286)

[-单篇作品目录](https://www.lofter.com/collection/muluzhengli/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=5673574)

****❤** 微博：** **[爱卡aika2017](https://weibo.com/u/6346441490?refer_flag=1005055010_) **

早期没有开wb，所以只有 **2019年中之后** 的有声书作品。

用的比较少，但会定期看一次私信的❤

****❤** B站：** [ **爱卡aika** **_lofter** ](https://space.bilibili.com/2896627)

包含 **2018年7月** 至今两年的 **200篇** 有声书+各类剪辑。

是互动性最好、有声作品最全的地方。

想看屏幕的时候就看弹幕，不想看屏幕时可以选择“后台播放”，综合来看体验感是最好的。

****❤** 网易云电台：[爱卡aika_lofter](https://aikayo.lofter.com/youshengshu)**   


包含 **2018年7月** 以来 **大部分** 有声书作品。

方便在不看屏幕时使用。

**喜马拉雅电台：** **[爱卡aika](https://www.ximalaya.com/zhubo/90205206/) **

包含 **2020年3月** 以来有声书作品。  


这里炸过一次，所以是重头再来的新家。

方便在不看屏幕时使用。

**相信LOFTER，还有其他每个地方，都会好好的。**   


  
[评论(24)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c996dc5e)  
[热度(240)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c996dc5e)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c996dc5e)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9920d36)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9920d36)

您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。

**【朱白|论坛体有声】热搜上是个啥玩意儿-第01期**

锵锵锵！论坛体有声又来了！今天开始将为大家带来的是由 [@随便写写](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=540523644) 老师创作的超级生动的作品《热搜上是个啥玩意儿》！当时看这部作品的时候真的是一章一章地追简直停不下来啊！论坛里cf、dw、cpf的语气都是辣末辣末真实！让人仿佛在看现场直播！有机会将这部优秀的作品制作成论坛体有声，也是我非常开心的一件事。

希望大家也能够喜欢！期待在评论区见到小伙伴们鸭！啾咪~

ps：这一期又努力做了字幕！嘿嘿看起来更快乐啦！！！

直达：[B站](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1JZ4y1W7wF/)

作者：[@随便写写](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=540523644)

主播： [@爱卡aika](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=520568385)

原文→[这里](https://suibianxiexie559.lofter.com/post/2037bc7c_1c901e68b)

  
[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(18)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9920d36)  
[热度(343)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9920d36)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9920d36)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990ac11)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990ac11)

您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。

剪在一起一看——害，这两位大概就是情歌王吧（我只不过是个卑微的NPC罢了）

我才不会说就连帽子都那么配233

  
[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(41)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990ac11)  
[热度(659)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990ac11)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990ac11)

[05](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990391a)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990391a)

您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。

这口糖太甜了！2020年6月5日， **[《时间飞行》上线两周年](https://weibo.com/6126633570/GjVqQDlJc)（[点击直达剧版镇魂的那条wb](https://weibo.com/6126633570/GjRwFwQ9O)）**，注定又是要在《居北史记》中留名的一个日子！！！

小白偏偏选了这样一个特殊的日子唱了 **《无人之岛》** ，歌词是这样的：

**时间它继续飞行**

**下一站机场门外 拥抱你的背影**

**蓝色的背后** 是纯净[ （点击看龙哥快本机场蓝色的身影）](https://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/006a6uwxly1g5pxgh0ko6j30k00zkadc.jpg)

低下头俯瞰陆地上想念的眼睛

生命中有些事情

从没有原因说明 一刹那的寂静

**如果云层是天空的一封信**

**能不能再听一听 听你的声音** （小白唱的是“ **他** ”）

**就算是探秘 (是贪玩而已)**

**跟着潘彼得去无人岛旅行**

——

这个 **“时间飞行”** ！

这个 **“机场背影”** ！

**多少人都是机场龙哥等北北的那十几分钟入坑的啊！！！**

再加上之前有姐妹品出来的龙哥联名帽子的那个[ **“10+飞机”** 的“ **10间飞行”**](https://weibo.com/1936422535/J5lTbmXG7)（[戳这里戳这里](https://weibo.com/1936422535/J5lTbmXG7)）——

你们品品！你们品品啊！！！！

真的不是瞎联想......你们回忆一下，小白：

发了一首《老友》说“好梦”的时候，龙哥恰好在巴塞尔的位置（鲸鱼马戏团你懂得）。

发了一首《落雨》的时候，是龙哥角逐白玉兰的日子（传说的“落宇”你懂得）。

最最最最最66666的——发了一首《city of stars》的时候，龙哥恰好在"city of star"的位置（五四铜矿次日，龙哥那天还穿着玫瑰卫衣你懂得）。  


→详见 [【2019居北嗑糖时间线】](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c7504b3c)

这，真的是连续剧......！

入坑朱白，真的不亏啊（泪）

ps：唱歌改词的操作，还记得龙哥去年生日唱的 **48** 秒的“ **北** 方的山上 春风十里”还有“下了雨（ **宇** ）”吗233

pps：有姐妹提醒！！！ **开头的那个“小树杈”对应的可能就是“两周年”啊！！！！醍醐灌顶！！！！好有道理呜呜呜呜呜（哭了起来）**

我们认真分析一下！这个“二”放在开头是不是真的有点过分强调了！因为如果只是想要比个耶，可以等唱完了耶耶耶耶，很少有人会在唱情歌之前耶耶耶吧，而且小白如果是想要耶耶耶一定会配合一些表情，但他确是很认真地比了个“二”。不得不说，不得不说......结合歌词......！真的服了！

pppps：又有姐妹提醒！上午[ **小白的广告博**](https://weibo.com/2081681517/J5cvUvTPp?from=page_1003062081681517_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)的小尾巴是一个“音符”符号，当时看的时候确实没多想，但是《时间飞行》的日子，又唱歌，又音符小尾巴，确实！确实有点意思啊！！！

  
[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(158)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990391a)  
[热度(2036)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990391a)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c990391a)

[02](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98972a1)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98972a1)

  
__  


**【朱白|知乎体|有声书】作为唯粉，被迫和对家一起工作是什么体验？**

继《朱一龙的5000万粉丝直播》之后，又一次和可爱的毛毛毛毛裤老师合作啦！太快乐啦！！~唯粉视角总是超级有趣超级生动hhh ！

欢迎来评论区玩耍呀！

ps：迟祝亲爱的姐妹们六一儿童节快乐！每天都要开开心心哒！mua！！

pps：这篇被屏蔽了四五次最终只能发音频了hhh， **让我怒而【抽奖100】元，征集lof敏-gan-点→ 戳[这里](http://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98645dd)**

字幕版移步[ b站](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV12i4y1s7uZ/) 或者 [微博](https://weibo.com/6346441490/J4Fiagysa?from=page_1005056346441490_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime) 就可以看到啦！~lof链的音频大家点击也能顺利听到哒❤

作者： [@毛毛毛毛裤](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=533352204)

主播： [@爱卡aika](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=520568385)

原文👉[这里](https://yilongjuju365.lofter.com/post/1fca4f0c_1c97c0b6a)

**【其他和毛裤老师合作的有声】**

[【朱一龙|白宇】朱一龙的5000万粉丝直播（上篇）](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1i4411m7ok/)

[【朱一龙|白宇】朱一龙的5000万粉丝直播（下篇）](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1n441117Zu/)   


  
[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 巍澜衍生](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C%E8%A1%8D%E7%94%9F)  


  
[评论(23)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98972a1)  
[热度(332)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98972a1)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98972a1)

[01](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98645dd)

[06](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98645dd)

  
[](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98645dd)  


**【LOF敏||感||点征集】**

****姐妹们互助吧。把你曾经因为哪个关键词被ping发到评论区（避免评论也被屏蔽，请善用拼音以及||//各类分隔符号），作为以后姐妹们发布作品的参考（疑似的也可以，最好能具体一点）。我之后会整理一个参考列表。** **

****别的常用平台的敏感词也可以，如【网易云：一见钟情】。** **

******6.20晚933在【红心蓝手评论】中不限圈抽一个100元。**   
** **

**我不知道20天能征集多少，也不知道会不会还没发出多久，这一条也会被pingbi，但一个尝试，总是不会错的。**

**❤** ********希望这里能够，越变越好吧。**   
** ** **

****——↓——** **

2020年6月1日，来lof快三年的我，再一次陷入了那个同样的困惑：

**“为什么，我又被屏蔽了？”**

这次中招的是一个沙雕小视频，真的很纯洁，没有一点颜色。

上一次是一篇很普通的访谈，我发了五次都被屏蔽，直到最后申请解屏才得以发出（后果是我不敢对它做一点修改）。

虽然最近连续两部作品都陷入无止境的被屏蔽的漩涡中，然而老福特并没有给一个列表告诉我们到底应该规避哪些词汇。

我之前采用的方法是：

**将文章一半一半分开，然后发布，设置仅自己可见，看看到底哪一部分会被屏蔽，然后再针对那一部分文字，再一半一半分开，直到最后发现那个句子，将它改成“合规、不会被屏蔽的表述”。**

但这次我发的是视频，文字中我删的什么都不剩的时候，也依旧说我的视频“se||请||低||俗”。

这次，我，真的找不到哪里敏感了。

莫非是我的封面？——毕竟，我有过b站《龙大bbs》用了巍澜亲吻照做封面，却被屏蔽的经验——但这次的封面很纯啊！

莫非是我的内容？——毕竟，我有过因为有声书中一句“摸||了||个||遍”而被下架的经验——但这次内容真的很纯啊！

我有些无奈，但也没有办法。之前lof还有客服的时候，我有询问过很多次，屏蔽的标准是什么，解屏的标准又是什么，但从没有得到过准确的答复。

我想客服小姐姐们也都不容易，因为她们自己或许也并不清楚。

所以想了想，或许只能利用群众的力量了。

—— **把你曾经因为哪个关键词被ping发到评论区（避免评论也被屏蔽，请善用拼音以及||//各类分隔符号），作为以后姐妹们发布作品的参考吧（疑似的也可以）。**

希望这个征集能够变成一个小的索引。

在没办法改变、又暂时只能在这里发作品的时候，多一点了解，总是会更好的。

**6.20晚933红心蓝手评论中不限圈抽一个100元。**

**我不知道20天能征集多少，也不知道会不会还没发出多久，这一条也会被pingbi，但一个尝试，总是不会错的❤**

**希望这里能够，越变越好吧。**

  
[● lofter](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/lofter)[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)[● 巍澜](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%8D%E6%BE%9C)  


  
[评论(89)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98645dd)  
[热度(228)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98645dd)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c98645dd)

[31](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9846169)

[05](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9846169)

##  [【居北史记-新闻周刊】2020年5月第四期（补课专用-2020.05.26-2020.05.31）](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9846169)

【说明】1、朱白各自的资讯均按照时间线整理。  


2、所有内容都附上了截图和链接，每个截图都有显示具体日期和时间，方便考古♥不做文字超链，还望理解。

3、图片显示的速度和网络有关，如果看不见可以耐心缓冲一会儿。

4、回顾居北新闻周刊5月第一期（2020.05.01-2020.05.08）移步 [这里](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c935e1fe)

居北新闻周刊5月第二期（2020.05.09-2020.05.15）移步 [这里](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c935e1fe)  


居北新闻周刊5月第三期（2020.05.15-2020.05.25）移步 [这里](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9740bcd)  


整理的内容如有遗漏可以评论&私信告诉我哈❤

  * 本周目录  


  * 龙哥（20.05.26—20.05.31）  


    * 20200523-龙哥打乒乓球哈哈哈（补）  


      * <https://weibo.com/6872478617/J3eZ4gaCS>  


    * 20200525-ReFa射频美颜仪（补）  


      * <https://weibo.com/6052046495/J3AGWgtAt>  


    * 20200525-中国电影报道wb（补）  


      * <https://weibo.com/1261788454/J3ynziAYE>   


    * 20200525-萧邦ins-戛纳快剪（补）  


      * <https://weibo.com/1655148434/J3BbesPen>  


    * 20200526-膳魔师海报x1  


      * <https://weibo.com/1741659982/J3FtBqVyp>  


    * 20200526-巴黎欧莱雅紫熨斗01  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J3K7qA2FN>  


    * 20200526-巴黎欧莱雅紫熨斗02  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J3GbTtfQ9>  


    * 20200527-《叛逆者》精装单行本由人民文学出版社发行（作者转发）  


      * [https://weibo.com/1287224193/J3Q4xdZT3?from=page_1035051287224193_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime](https://weibo.com/1287224193/J3Q4xdZT3?from=page_1035051287224193_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)  


    * 20200527-欧莱雅黑精华海报  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J3TK7im4Z>  


    * 20200527-味全官方旗舰店视频  


      * <https://weibo.com/6463427585/J3TJY4I0k?ref=home>  


    * 20200527-膳魔师抽奖  


      * <https://weibo.com/1741659982/J3UkDDqis>  


    * 20200527-巴黎欧莱雅小金管  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J3RnZbHMh>  


    * 20200528-巴黎欧莱雅-立牌  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J40dX4mLG>  


    * 20200528-巴黎欧莱雅小金管  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J3Z2TaeO6>  


    * 20200528-巴黎欧莱雅动图x1  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J42hO1H2F>  


    * 20200529-巴黎欧莱雅小光圈  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J48tD6O8L>  


    * 20200529-味全616空降淘宝直播间01  


      * <https://weibo.com/5725391189/J48tYFK6o>  


    * 20200529-味全616空降淘宝直播间02  


      * <https://weibo.com/5725391189/J4arIsSUq>  


    * 20200529-KFC白桃冰激凌  


      * <https://weibo.com/1687422352/J4ccK7o9i>  


    * 20200529-京东618直播（龙哥在6-2）  


      * <https://weibo.com/1717871843/J4cFpadM1>  


    * 20200529-KFC 666超粉节  


      * <https://weibo.com/1687422352/J4dbDklhK>  


    * 20200530-巴黎欧莱雅-逆时瓶  


      * [https://weibo.com/1732472555/J4hTSAJ5T?from=page_1005055223157577_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime](https://weibo.com/1732472555/J4hTSAJ5T?from=page_1005055223157577_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)  


    * 20200531-巴黎欧莱雅-防晒小光圈  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J4rkvpplc>  


    * 20200531-膳魔师-官方预告  


      * <https://weibo.com/1741659982/J4qxFya8J>  


    * 20200531-巴黎欧莱雅-618直播预告（龙哥在6-2哦！）  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J4rwyodxx>  


    * 另：newera出了龙哥联名款帽子  


      * ↓  


  * 小白（20.05.26—20.05.31）  


    * 20200522-青春影像微电影大赛征集展示嘉宾（补）  


      * <https://weibo.com/6530920572/J37EZ1ywQ>  


    * 20200525-佳洁士（补）  


      * <https://weibo.com/1661738627/J3zI38UGx>  


    * 20200525-小白行程：三亚飞上海（补）  


      * <https://weibo.com/1655148434/J3AzyB7AJ>  


      * <https://weibo.com/2352053261/J3Apl4tFA>  


      * <https://m.weibo.cn/status/4508550083387705?>  


      * <https://m.weibo.cn/status/4508547754756393?>  


    * 20200526-工作室-哥哥要发新歌了！  


      * <https://weibo.com/5991836982/J3IBgdhej>  


    * 20200526-天猫发言人-小白616要直播啦！（第13个是小白）  


      * <https://weibo.com/6793289964/J3IJG6UuV>  


    * 20200527-酷我音乐-新歌解锁  


      * <https://weibo.com/1738434147/J3SNf2rFq>（完整长图见链接）  


    * 20200527-小白微博-“今晚零点”  


      * <https://weibo.com/1732472555/J3TK7im4Z>  


    * 20200528-QQ音乐发布白宇新歌  


      * <https://weibo.com/2169129705/J3V7lhOQg>  


    * 20200528-工作室-新歌宣传  


      * <https://weibo.com/5991836982/J3Z43C2op>  


    * 20200528-小白微博-新歌宣传  


      * <https://weibo.com/2081681517/J3Z3NijoY>  


    * 20200528-一心娱乐-新歌宣传  


      * <https://weibo.com/5040587256/J3Z9Ogeh2>  


    * 20200528-工作室-小白清唱新歌  


      * <https://weibo.com/5991836982/J40OUF2Id>  


    * 20200528-中国音乐流行榜  


      * <https://weibo.com/1743903381/J40u5AkP7>  


    * 20200528-必胜客活动  


      * <https://weibo.com/1898229275/J41fJ6n6R>  


    * 20200528-SKP-S 米奇合作款双排扣夹克  


      * <https://weibo.com/7300597116/J3Zu6dfE8>  


    * 20200528-工作室- “唱歌，也就像是演戏，都是情绪和感受的传达。”  


      * <https://weibo.com/5991836982/J41sgujN0>  


    * 20200528-酷我音乐-集赞突破1000000~  


      * <https://weibo.com/1738434147/J41FexEAH>  


    * 20200528-北北翻牌QQ音乐评论（截图详见wb）  


      * [https://weibo.com/2109520843/J43pk0g7r?from=page_1005052109520843_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime](https://weibo.com/2109520843/J43pk0g7r?from=page_1005052109520843_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)  


    * 20200528-好邻居便利店  


      * <https://weibo.com/2030257803/J41ONlu0P>  


    * 20200528-小白行程：上海飞三亚  


      * <https://m.weibo.cn/status/4509485672973624?sudaref=login.sina.com.cn>  


      * <https://m.weibo.cn/status/4509548373399270?>  


    * 20200529-必胜客活动  


      * <https://weibo.com/1898229275/J4aYTp6E8>  


    * 20200529-新歌《告一段落》战报  


      * <https://weibo.com/5991816334/J4bdYj1xp>  


    * 20200530-《假日暖洋洋》开机了！新角色解锁！候昊你好呀！  


      * <https://weibo.com/3134793090/J4iDI2MjW>  


    * 20200530-小白转发姚晨发的新剧开机wb（并互动）ps：附剧情简介  


      * [https://weibo.com/2081681517/J4kMBy4AN?from=page_1003062081681517_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime](https://weibo.com/2081681517/J4kMBy4AN?from=page_1003062081681517_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)  


    * 20200531-白宇工作室！新图好好看！  


      * <https://weibo.com/5991836982/J4urby2UO>  


  * 朱白  


    * 20200527-天猫618直播，哥俩都在16号  


      * <https://weibo.com/2828585100/J3QrkjUuO>




❤整理不易，切勿ky❤

如果有遗漏可以评论&私信告诉我哈❤  


**如果爱我就来夸夸我吧哈哈哈（超大声）！啾咪！**

  
[● 朱白](https://aikayo.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(60)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9846169)  
[热度(386)](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9846169)  
[全文链接](https://aikayo.lofter.com/post/1f073e41_1c9846169)

  
上一页   


[ 下一页 ](https://aikayo.lofter.com/?page=2&t=1590931764577)

  
© [爱卡aika](https://aikayo.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':true,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'版权保护'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
